gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Venezziola
Venezziola. '''It is a fighting game video game. Being an original saga of the user TOSHIKI OVERLORD for the Wiki. Venezziola is a tribute at the same time as a parody of the genre of fighting video games. Plot ''Since time immemorial, there are four divine beings dedicated to the protection of our world known as '''the four sacred beasts. Genbu, the northern black turtle, as big as a mountain, its footsteps can create the strongest earthquakes. Seiryu, the blue dragon of the east capable of creating floods and tidal waves with the simple movement of its tail. Byakko, the white tiger of the west, possessor of the title of the king of the beasts, his roar is so powerful that he can create hurricanes. And Suzaku, the fiery bird of the south, death is an abstract concept for him, because every time his body perishes he gets a new one. They have prevented humans and other species on the planet from various dangers that threatened their existence, from their respective kingdoms with the pact that no one interfered with the other's affairs. However, it was not expected that the greatest threat to the earth would be its own inhabitants, a human knew what the beasts were capable of doing and wanted to have that power to shape the world. That person received the name of the messiah 'because of how he seduced the masses with the promise of a utopian world, but failed. However, it would not be the first messiah to appear, throughout history 12 messiahs emerged. Each one with the intention to obtain the power of the sacred beasts, but in spite of the force that they gained and of how they altered the history for good or for bad, none of the messiah could obtain the power of some of the sacred beasts. Much less were they threatened by his presence, the only messiah who had enough power to overcome the four beasts was the seventh messiah leaving his mark unblemished by splitting one of the moons in half. Although everything changed when the 13 messiah appeared, this achievement, which no other messiah had managed to steal from one of the beasts, went to Suzaku 20 years ago. The bird was in the process of rebirth, its old body and withered was falling apart to turn to ashes and to be emerging a new body, in that state Suzaku was very vulnerable could not use their powers in the least, that's when it appeared '''Vladimir Chavez '''attacked him by stopping the Suzaku process and began to steal his power. Although his sense of victory did not last long because a group of four people called '''the ASIR team '''had arrived to arrest Chavez by initiating a fight against him. Despite not having stolen Suzaku or half of his power, Vladimir Chávez was already superior to the ASIR team as power. But the quartet did not give up they got up again to stop him, the battle was hard for them but they managed to make enough time for Suzaku to obtain a new body, so that he could escape from the place. After seeing the bird escape, Vladimir went into a rage, ready to kill the group for their intrusion. The attacks were devastating, it was at speeds that go beyond human sight so that they could not respond. Vladimir left two of these out of combat, however the other two remaining joined forces to kill him, furious Vladimir threw his most powerful attack that collided into the combined attack of the couple. They were at a deadpoint until one of their comrades got up and distracted Chavez with one of his attacks. It lasted long enough so that he had no chance to react to the attack and receive it directly. Vladimir's body began to fall apart due to the attack, seeing his body turn to dust the only thing he could scream was NO! But the damage he had caused was already done. After interfering in its process and attacking it, much of Suzaku's power was dispersed throughout the world, the bird had to hide because its new body did not have enough power to perform its tasks. Several Followers of Suzaku betrayed their order, most joined the shampoo, an organization that Vladimir Chavez led before perishing before the ASIR team. The story does not end here, the shampoo discovered the hiding place of Suzaku, it was the city of Caracas located in Venezuela. Almost instantaneously the organization receives the surprise that Vladimir Chavez had returned, he had acquired Suzaku's ability to obtain a new body. After receiving the location of Suzaku's whereabouts, Vladimir decides to go to Venezuela, during the time he was absent, he found out where they had finished Suzaku's full power and was taking care of that. Once in Venezuela, Vladimir Chavez organized a tournament to gather the best fighters in the world, after revealing himself as the host of the same would draw the attention of those who tried to thwart his plans. But what Vladimir did not know was that his action would bring a person who can ruin everything he has planned, the daughter of the last members of the ASIR team who gave him the final and who can definitely end this, Merle Shevchenko. Gameplay Like many modern fighting games. Venezziola has 3D graphics although it is limited to 2D movements. The scenarios are interactive and can throw objects at the enemy, boost them with these, etc. Although they also tend to have some harmful traps. These traps may be hidden or sometimes appear in the middle of combat. Some scenarios usually have secret chambers that can be accessed in different ways such as destroying the floor or the walls of the same, sometimes even the traps can lead to the cameras mentioned. As in all fighting games, the characters have a life bar that indicates their health. Although there is also an energy that can be charged as the opponent is hit and once charged allows more powerful attacks that cause damage to the opponent. As in Killer Instinct the combos have a great participation and have names due to the number of hits you make, these names refer to popular culture such as: '''Spidey Combo or Yang Combo. '''And clearly Venezziola is a tribute / parody to the fighting games so he also did a parody to the Combo Breaker called '''Look Combo. The game also has a mechanics introducing the basic and essential energies of its universe. The aura an energy of spiritual origin and the Saizenki orbs that grant a great power being the equivalent of the Dust of RWBY or the Materia of Final Fantasy VII. Both give new improvements to the characters and / or their attacks creating a greater variety of strategies. The aura increases the character's abilities by making it faster, stronger and / or more resistant, depending clearly on the user's abilities. The Saizenki gives the user the ability to control a certain element of which the Saizenki is equipped. The elements are Water, Earth, Air, Fire, Metal, Lightning, Ice and Darkness. The Saizenki also provides a healing factor to the character's health bar. Although there are characters who already control a specific element like Merle who controls the fire, the Saizenki allows him to unite his elemental powers with these creating great variations as for example. With the ground Saizenki, Merle can create attacks based on magma, with water on a steam basis, etc. With what the combinations will never be lacking. As a tribute / parody to the fighting games, there are clearly parodies of the final movements of some franchises such as the Ultimate Combo, a sequence of movements that pay tribute to the Ultra Combo of Killer Instinct. The Rage Change that is done once the life bar is filled allowing super movements, being a clear reference to the movements of Injustice or the saga of Marvel vs Capcom. Last but not least is the Soul Spirit. That like the Rage Change is done once the life bar is filled with the difference that it appears once you go to finish the opponent, being a parody to the Fatality of Mortal Kombat and the Instant Kill of Guilty Gear resembling more to the latter, but like the famous Fatality you have to press a series of buttons to do it otherwise it will not be done. Modes Arcade Mode Mode History VS (Battle Free) SNK Force Minute Smash In Search Of The Great Masters Sacred Beast Faction The Vault Characters Playable Characters * Merle Shevchenko **'Bio:' **'Move Set:' * Kyuzzo Dragford **'Bio:' **'Move Set:' * Sasuke Shiranui **'Bio:' **'Move Set:' * Katherine Volkertszen *'Bio:' **'Move Set:' * Ino Dovzchenko *'Bio:' **'Move Set:' * Keflawere *'Bio:' **'Move Set:' * Hiei Garuda **'Bio:' **'Move Set:' * Tyrian **'Bio:' **'Move Set:' * Sergei Dovzchenko **'Bio:' **'Move Set:' * Professor Arkham **'Bio:' **'Move Set:' * Aaron Larez **'Bio:' **'Move Set:' * Ines ' **'Bio: **'Move Set:' * Varanus Renekton **'Bio:' **'Move Set:' Nami Valentine *'Bio:' **'Move Set:' * Kai * Bio: ''' * '''Move Set: * Emerald * Bio: * Move Set: Secret Characters Boses Sub Boses * ' Robert' ** Bio: ** Move Set * ' Mao' ** Bio: ** Move Set: * ' X-Shabazz' ** Bio: ** Move Set: Final Boss * ' Vladimir Chavez' Stages Soundtrack Opening Characters Theme VS Others Trivia Category:Toshiki's Game Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Fighting Games